1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method by which light normally passing through a bundle of fibers is made to pass outside the bundle of fibers as the light passes along the fibers for purposes of display. In addition, a unique method of generating the light ahd introducing the light to the fiber bundle is involved.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional signs and displays utilizing fiber optics are well known wherein light from a single source enters the end of a fiber bundle where all the fiber bundles are gathered together. The fibers are then spread out so that the light comes out the other or terminal end. The fibers' ends are formed into a display picture or a word or letter such that the display will be seen brightly as if the light were emitting from that picture or word.
Also in prior applications, color wheels or pattern wheels are sometimes inserted between the source of light and the bundle of fibers. As the wheel turns, the color and/or pattern of light impacting the fiber bundle changes. This is normally accomplished by mounting a color wheel on a shaft and spinning it between the light source and the fiber bundle. One of the challenges in the prior art is that by the time the fibers are spread out adequately to form the picture image, the actual area is so small and so intense, that the desired affect cannot be achieved. Often, users of fiber optics will add a small diffuser device at the end of each fiber to spread out the light at that point. This is an expensive alternative.
As far as spinning the wheel between the light source and the fiber bundle, it is sometimes difficult for the shaft to be driven properly next to the light source and will often have to be made very large.